


Fire

by Lay_Us_Down



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Songfic, some stupid shank started a fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Us_Down/pseuds/Lay_Us_Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall<br/>We never quite thought we could lose it all<br/>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire<br/>An empire's fall in just one day<br/>You close your eyes and the glory fades<br/>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)<br/>Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called/gifts).



_ With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall _

_ We never quite thought we could lose it all _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire _

_ An empire's fall in just one day _

_ You close your eyes and the glory fades _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away _

 

“Help!” Thomas screamed. 

With his leg trapped under a boulder and the buildings around him falling, Thomas scrabbled against the hard sand surrounding his leg.

He can’t believe that all of his friends just abandoned him like that, while he was building the next house for another couple of survivors to stay in.

Even Brenda and Minho. 

Especially Minho.

He didn’t mind if Brenda abandoned him, she could have still been smarting after their break-up.

But it was she who initiated it. 

 

_ Off in the distance, there is resistance _

_ Bubbling up and festering _

_ Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion _

_ Shake it all up with your mystery _

 

_ How come I've never seen your face 'round here? _

_ I know every single face 'round here _

_ A man on a mission, changing the vision _

_ I was never welcome here _

 

_ We don't have a choice to stay _

_ We'd rather die than do it your way _

 

“Help,” Thomas choked out, the smoke burning his lungs. The wooden houses he and Minho had so painstakingly built had all caught fire and was smouldering.

Thomas didn’t know who the idiotic shank was who started this fire, but when Thomas got out alive-if he even managed to survive-, that shank would be  _ dead. _

“Thomas! Thomas!” He can hear someone scream, and it sounded like Minho, but Thomas pushed that ridiculous thought out of his mind.

It couldn’t be.

Then someone is grabbing his arm, pulling him up, and Thomas is screaming in pain because he thought that his leg would pop out of its socket.

Then he is being carried bridal-style, and his leg is relieved from the weight of the rock, and he looked up, and there is Minho.

Minho in the flesh, a very dirty Minho that is to say, with soot smudged on his face. He looks down at Thomas, and he can hear the desperation in Minho’s voice as he whispers, “Stay with me, Thomas.”

 

_ With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall _

_ We never quite thought we could lose it all _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire _

_ An empire's fall in just one day _

_ You close your eyes and the glory fades _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away _

 

Thomas looks down and sees blood gushing from his leg, and that is probably why Thomas is feeling a little light-headed.

“Minho,” Thomas croaks out, “Put me down.”

Minho, with fear in his eyes, gently places Thomas on the burning ground, both not caring about the fact that they are in a fire.

“Stay with me, Thomas,” Minho says, and Thomas can hear his heart break from the terror in his voice.

“Not so brave now, huh shank?” Thomas whispers, lifting his hand to touch Minho’s face.

It had been a long time since Thomas realised that Minho was handsome, actually since the time Minho ran into the Glade and merely glanced at him.

That cocky, arrogant boy Thomas liked so much became his best friend, and Thomas doesn’t want to lose him, not after what had happened with Newt.

Oh, Newt.

Thomas expected to be with him soon.

“Thomas?” Minho says, his eyes wide as Thomas’s hand slips away from his face.

 

_ Back in the casing, shaking and pacing _

_ This is the tunnel's light _

_ Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting _

_ Look through the rifle's sight _

_ How come I've never seen your face 'round here? _

_ I know every single face 'round here _

_ Here in the heckle, holding the shackle _

_ I was never welcome here _

 

_ We don't have a choice to stay _

_ We'd rather die than do it your way _

  
  


“Say goodbye to Brenda for me, alright?” Thomas says softly. He can see a few tears escaping from Minho’s eyes, and he can feel himself laugh. He never saw Minho cry before.

“You know, if I wasn’t in extremis, I would tell everybody that you cried in a fire.” Thomas smirks weakly, and feels glad that a smile tugs against Minho’s lips.

“You are not going to die.” Minho says firmly. He reaches to carry Thomas again, but Thomas stops him.

“It's no use,” Thomas murmurs. “My wound is bad enough.”

“Thomas! Don’t you dare say that!” Now Minho is fully crying, his tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Everyone is waiting for us,” Minho says, “and I don’t want to get myself killed by your girlfriend by returning without you.”

Thomas grips Minho’s arm gently. “Minho, I want to tell you something. I broke up with Brenda because she realised something. I realised something.”

Thomas takes a deep breath. “I realised that I love you.”

 

_ With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall _

_ We never quite thought we could lose it all _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire _

_ An empire's fall in just one day _

_ You close your eyes and the glory fades _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away _

 

Thomas closes his eyes, not wanting to see Minho’s reaction.

He can hear Minho’s heavy breathing, then an amused voice saying: “Bout time.”

“Huh?” Thomas asks confusedly, but is silenced by Minho’s lips on his.

“Minho,” Thomas whispers, breaking the kiss to breathe.

 

“I love you too.” Was the reply from Minho.

 

_ With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall _

_ We never quite thought we could lose it all _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire _

_ An empire's fall in just one day _

_ You close your eyes and the glory fades _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!) _

_ Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is sort-of a continuation on my Stay fic, prompted by Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called.
> 
> PS: Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called, I think your fics are awesome!


End file.
